darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Calero/Pokemon Universe
*10 *11 *12 *13-14 |Row 5 title = Gender|Row 5 info = Female|Row 6 title = Trainer Class|Row 6 info = : *Performer *Coordinator|Row 7 title = Travel Status|Row 7 info = Training in Kalos|Row 8 title = Main Pokemon|Row 8 info = Cinccino}} Emma Calero is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She also the best friend of Louis, traveling several regions with him. She is one of the main protagonists of the Pokemon Series, currently defending her title as Kalos Queen. Development Emma first started out as a little girl who Louis met in her dreams. Her head was just like her princess outfit and her dress was just like her sleepwear. She used to have cryokinesis and sleep in tundras. Later on, Pianoteen redesigned her to have a more elequent outfit. She first had the same dress as Ursula in the Pokemon series. Her bangs were really long and her hair was tied with a gigantic bow. Afterwards, she was designed with her Kalos outfit. She wore a light blue vest and a white shirt under it. Her shirt is cropped, so you can see her belly. She wears a light blue knee lenghth skirt, and matching boots to go with it. As an accessory, she added a nice little flower in her hair. General Info Emmanuelle Julie Calero is a thirteen-year-old human girl living in Olivine City Johto. It is unknown what happened to her parents, but she is an orphan who lived with her childhood best friend and gym leader, Jasmine. She has affection for all pokemon, from cute dedenne to disgusting trubbish. Emma is also a pokemon coordinator. She is very strong, and wins lots of battles. She has never won a grand festival before, but she trains her pokemon long and hard. She also babysits other pokemon for a very small price, and works with her grandparents for a part-time shift at the daycare centers all over the Hoenn region. Lots of the pokemon are attracted to Emma as if she were wearing honey! Personality The best way to describe Emma is extremely well-behaved. She is obedient to every command that she is given. This could also make her easy to be manipulated by others. She doesn't have discipline from her parents, nor her sister, but behavoir reports and expectations are high for Emma and her sisters. She always tries to stay well-mannered so others can view her as a nice girl. Emma also happens to be very neat. She keeps everything nice and organized, like her room. She does an awful lot of cleaning around the house to keep it tidy. She doesn't have OCD over it though. She is also taught very strict rules that make her somewhat elegant and proper. Some of these include perfect posture, raising her pinky while drinking, and making sure that her feet aren't dangling. Skills Pokemon Training Emma is a great pokemon trainer. She trains and raises them to be in tip-top shape, but she has a very distinct battle method. While most trainers command their pokemon to attack, she trains them to learn what they have to do on their own. This is a good strategy because not only does it confuse her opponents as to not knowing what they will do, but it also gives them a feeling of freewill and independence to grow a stronger bond. Emma also has an amazing ability to communicate and understand what pokemon are saying. With every pokemon, in her head it processes like she's talking to a normal person, and can correctly translate to others what they are saying as if she were a pokemon as well. Sometimes, if she has such a strong bond with a pokemon, she can even see through their eyes and feel their pain and emotions. She also raises them to compete in contests. Emma seems to have a great talent as a pokemon coordinator. Her skills got her far enough to win the Grand Festival in Johto. She uses the same technique for contest battles and even performances as she does in regular battling. When she was a child, she used to go over her grandparents house and work a parttime job at the daycare center taking care of pokemon. She was everyone's favorite employee and caretaker, and the shack gets positive reviews because of her. Relationships Louis Louis and Emma went to a summer camp in Azalea Town when they were toddlers, and have been friends ever since. They met at a young age, and haven't seen each other until Louis began his journey. The distance between Olivine City and New Bark Town was far, and neither of them could leave to see each other on their own. However, one day, Louis challanged the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, who Emma was also very close friends with. She witnessed Louis defeat Jasmine and earn the gym badge, along with meeting Falkner and Whitney. Emma then found out that she was eligable to travel on her own, and set sail to Kanto to meet up with Louis again. The two compete against each other in pokemon contests, forming a friendly rivalry. Emma then decides to surprise Louis by traveling to Hoenn with him, where she finds out he went to a concert in Petalburg City. She then meets Marmalade, the girl who performed at the concert, and befriends her, and finds out that Marmalade has some chemistry with Louis. The two didn't end up traveling together, as Emma expected, but they did meet up with each other and competed in contests. Later on, she traveled to Sinnoh and met up with Louis often there as well. She also traveled with a family friend, Oliver, and Emma finally got to cheer on Louis during his gym battles and watch him grow, while they battled it out on the contest stages. After their journey in Sinnoh, they dropped Oliver back in Olivine City, while Louis took Emma on a small homecoming tour to visit his hometown so she can meet his parents, alongside Violet City and Goldenrod City, to see his original traveling partners and catch up. Emma wanted to bond with Marmalade more, so she couldn't travel with him to Unova. Eventually, he returned after his journey there, and the three of them bonded while they revisited Hoenn. In the end, Louis asks Emma to travel with him to Kalos, as she happily accepts his request. During their adventure in Kalos, they continued their contest rivalry and watching Louis's gym battles. However, Louis got to cheer on Emma in a new event known as Pokemon Showcases, very similar to contests, but without the battling. Emma was sucessful in her journey and ended up competing in the Master Class Tournament and dethroning the Kalos Queen, Aria. Because of this, Emma decided to keep defending her title and the two parted ways. Jasmine Jasmine and Emma were best friends growing up. She acted like an older sister to her, and liked to spend time with her growing up. Jasmine saw great potential in Emma, and she is proud of how much she has grown. Emma used to come watch all of her gym battles, and they used to play with each other at the beach. Jasmine is the one who taught Emma how to capture pokemon and use them in battle. Marmalade Marmalade and Emma met in Hoenn when she surprised Louis. Marmalade and Emma had a fierce contest rivlary during her stay, and the victor of the contests varied. The two started to become better friends during Emma's second stay. She also found out about her feelings for Louis, which she accepted and told her to follow her heart. Dawn Dawn and Emma are good friends. With Dawn being Louis's cousin, the two run into each other quite often and travel for a few days. She also bumps into her when they are competing in contests, sharing a rivlary for the ribbon. Aria Aria shows a massive amount of respect for Emma. Aria knew of Emma through Pokemon Contests, and wasn't surprised when she started competing in Showcases. However, she was very surprised to see how she ended up dethroning her. The two started to talk and become good friends afterward. Pokemon In Rotation *Minccino->Cincinno♀ *Sewaddle->Swadloon->Levanny♀ *Flabebe->Floette♀ *Skiddo->Gogoat♂ *Scatterbug->Spewpa->Villvion♀ *Mareep-Flaffy♂ At home *Corsola♀ *Pontya-Rapidsah♂ *Mudkip♀ *Ralts->Kirlia->Gardevoir♀ *Teddiursa->Ursaring♂ *Wurmple->Cascoon->Dustox♂ *Turtig->Grotle->Torterra♂ *Cubchoo->Beartic♂ *Tailow->Swellow♀ *Oddish->Gloom->Vileplume♀ *Frillish x2 Given Away * Dratini->Dragonair->Dragonite♂ (Given to Louis) Achievements Contest Ribbons Johto * Ecruteak City Ribbon- Won against Louis * Aqua Ribbon (Wallace Cup)- Won against * Olivine City Ribbon- Won against Jasmine Kanto * Viridian City Ribbon- Won against Drew * Celedon City Ribbon- Won against Louis * HopHopHop Town Ribbon- Won against Ametrine * Porta Vista Ribbon- Won against May * Wisteria Town Ribbon- Won against Harley Hoenn Other Achievement Rankings *Pokemon World Junior Cup- Top 8 *Pokemon World Senior Cup- Top 4 *Blackthorn City Wallace Cup- Winner *Tempracassa City Tournament- Winner Grand Festival Rankings *Johto Grand Festival- Winner *Kanto Grand Festival- Top 32 *Hoenn Grand Festival- Top 8 *Sinnoh Grand Festival- Top 16 *Kalos Grand Festival- Runner-Up Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fashionistas Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Coordinators Category:H Category:Johto